


Agent Brandy

by Nevertellinu



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevertellinu/pseuds/Nevertellinu
Summary: The Statesman had Champange, tequila, ginger ale, whiskey and now Brandy. A fearless and fierce young woman who grew up under Champ’s wing after her father died many years ago in action With the kingsman headquarters destroyed and the world held hostage, the elite secret agents from both sides of the pond band together to battle a ruthless enemy and save the day. (Rated M)





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys I’m such a big fan of the kingsman and I wanted to write a fanfic about Eggys since I have the biggest crush on Taron but after watching the Golden Circle, Pedro aka Whiskey got my attention and I feel like he didn’t deserve the ending he got so here I am doing a little rewrite! I appreciate comments a lot and will like to hear what you guys want!

It was a little pass 10pm on a Saturday night and Jack Daniels Aka Agent Whiskey was slaving away behind his desk a bright laptop screen making his eyes water after staring at it for some time now.

He nursed a glass of bourbon and a cigarette as he scanned another file.

A gentle knock was enough to pull him away from his daze making him look up, cigarette smoke escaping his mouth.

A young woman stood at his door way sporting a blouse with a plunging neckline, a pair of tight leather pants and a fringe jacket hanging down her frame.

Whiskey’s face soften as he meet her warm brown eyes.

“Aren’t you going home soon?” She asked a slight voice of concern in the back of her throat as she leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms.

“In a little bit, Brandy.” Whiskey replied after looking at the loud ticking wall clock.

“Well... I’m gonna go.” She informed him clutching on her purse.

Whiskey ran his eyes from her head to her feet, admiring the Latina beauty in front of him.

Her name was Agent Brandy, one of the few female Statesmen agents. She was in her late twenties but don’t let that fool you. She was the best at what she did. Brandy wasn’t just eye candy she knows how to keep up with her male counterparts or maybe perhaps better.

“Wait have a drink with me.” He smirks getting up from his desk and walked over to the tray of Whiskey near where Brandy stood.

“You know just because it’s free we don’t have to take advantage of it.” She smirked joining his side.

He handed her a glass and poured the brown liquid slowly whilst he took his still full drink.

“Cheers.” Whiskey smiled cheering to another successful mission.

“We work great together, you and I.” He adds clinking the glasses together.

Brandy shook her head chuckling before taking a swig like it was water.

Whiskey raised an eyebrow amused at how Brandy always out drank the men like it was nothing at all.

“One more for the road?” He asked inching closer.

Brandy set down the glass and shifted her eyes out the door to check if anyone else was still around; they were the only ones left.

Whiskey took a hold of her wrists pulling her closer just enough so he could whisper into her ear. “Did you really come in here to say goodbye?” He asked his hot whiskey breath tickling her sun kissed skin.

Brandy’s heart skipped a beat the feeling of guilt tugging on it as she was indeed guilty of wanting to do something else.

Her demeanor changed and it was clear at how she know looked at him. She escaped his grasp and snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she parts her lips, closing her eyes anticipating his lips on hers.

Whiskey pressed forward closing the gap between them capturing her lips in his.

He slowly moved his lips nibbling on hers. The kiss was passionate and slow, full of want and desire.

Brandy now rested her slender hands on the sides of his face deepening the kiss feeling her breath become shallow.

Whiskey took a step forward gently pushing Brandy onto the wall as he rested his hand on the side of her head whilst his other hand brushed off her jacket.

He caressed the smooth skin on her shoulder as he licked her lips asking for entrance.

In response she parted her lips again immediately meeting Whiskeys tongue.

They quickly fought for dominance knowing both of them were the dominating type but somehow under Whiskey’s power Brandy was weak.

Whiskey then slid his hands on her sides looking for the hem of her shirt and pulled her blouse over her head.

The southerner pulled away for a second to look at Brandy know in her Bra. She was fit but still curvy where it mattered, she was truly a woman.

Whiskey placed his lips on the crook of her neck sucking on her nape down to her breasts.

Brandy rested her head on the wall behind her slightly opening one eye in the search of Whiskey’s tie. She wrapped the fabric around her fists and yanked making him face her.

“Easy now darlin’ “ He smirked looking deeply into her eyes, his accent was music to her ears. It was smooth like velvet. Like the whiskey running down her neck.

Brandy mirrored the smirk and undid the his tie along with the buttons on his shirt.

Whiskey let her have her moment knowing shortly he will be the one ripping her clothes off.

The brunette finally brushed the layers of clothing off Whiskey’s shoulders and without hesitation he pulled Brandy into his arms picking her up with ease.

He walked over to the small leather couch in the corner.

Brandy rested her head on the crook of her neck taking in his scent: he smelled like after shave and dusk.

She then kicked off her sky high heels, leaving a trail of mess on the ground.

Whiskey gently set her down, kicking off his own pair of shoes before attending to his belt.

The room was dark only a few lampshades lit the room along with the New York city lights pouring into the large windows hitting Whiskey’s body.

Brandy looked up at him examining every curve of his chest and muscles. He wasn’t as buff as Tequila she thought but for her he was a mans man. He was rugged and manly like a younger Burt Reynolds which she had a crush on growing up.

The spy with spanish decent was getting impatient and wanted to take things into her own hands. She rolled her eyes and took a hold of Whiskey’s hand yanking him onto the couch as she claimed the spot where he stood.

He then unclasped her bra pulling away from her to move his lips onto her breasts lovingly kissing them

The older gentleman licked his lips taking in the view in front of him and firmly placed his callused hands on the band of her jeans undoing it painfully slowly, tormenting Brandy.

She swatted his hands away and hastily stepped out of her pants before yanking off Whiskey’s.

“I think you’re forgetting something.” Whiskey chuckled eyeing the small fabric covering her bottom.

Whiskey pulled himself up to his feet slowly inching closer leaving enough space between them.

He took her hand in his lifting to his cheek for her to hold whilst he looked into her eyes. His eyes were inviting and warm never failing to brighten Brandy’s mood when she looked into them.

Whiskey pressed his lips on her palm pressing a kiss on it.

Brandy could feel her heart melting by his touch. She smiled at him as she laced her fingers with his.

The older gentleman rested his cheek oh hers, his lips on her ear.

“Helena.” He called her wrapping his arms around her feeling her skin on his. Whiskey hooked his fingers on the lace piece of fabric and pulled it down to the floor leaving Brandy in the nude.

He took both of her hands and took a step back reclaiming his spot on the couch.

Soon Brandy claimed her spot on his lap capturing his lips again as she rocked her hips on his.

A bulge rubbed against her core making her moan.

Brandy tucked her fingers through his hair pulling on it slightly, continuously swaying her hips.

Whiskey placed his grip around her waists making her stop wanting to lay her down onto the sofa.

Whiskey steadied himself in-between her as she dropped his boxers making Brandy stare in an approving way.

Brandy looked at him with hooded eyes her arms resting above her as he awaited his next move.

He nudged her legs apart lowering himself onto her wanting her lips on his again.

Whiskey pressed his forehead on hers taking in a deep breath as he stroked his erected member slowly pressing his plumbous head into her causing her to flinch.

And without any warning he pulled her into his lap, lowering her onto his length.

“Jack.” Brandy moaned his name into his ear as she adjusted to his size once again.

Whiskey rested both his hands on her back supporting her when she leaned back slightly as he began plunging in and out of her.

Moans and heavy breathing could be heard in Agent Whiskey’s office.

Their bodies moved on the small leather couch in the corner of the room.

Agent Whiskey held Brandy in his arms, pure pleasure masked her beautiful face as he continued to hit her sensitive spot.

She supported herself by resting her hand on the arm rest while Whiskey wrapped his strong arms around her, caressing her smooth but sweaty sun kissed skin.

He pressed his lips on her again muffling both their grunts into the steamy passionate kiss.

Brandy rocked her hips trying to match Whiskey’s rhythm causing him to pant in her ear.

Moans escaping both of their lips. Their bodies covered in sweat.

Their lips locked into a steamy passionate kiss, grunting in each others mouth.

Washes of pleasure soon trembled in the pit of her stomach inching closer and closer to her chest.

Whiskey’s hands wondered all over her body exploring every inch of her. He brought a hand down to her clit and pressed on it causing her to whimper feeling her heart slamming on her chest.

He plunged into her one more time and thats all it took for her to meet ecstasy.

Brandy parted her lips pulling a way from the kiss as a loud moan dripped out of her mouth.

Her core tightened around him sucking him dry making him pant and grunt crashing onto her pushing her into the armrest capturing her lips in his again as he emptied his seed in her.

Brandy wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer feeling his racing heart beat on hers as they took in deep breaths after another.

“Is it just me or we getting better at this?” Whiskey asked pressing his forehead on hers his southern accent thick.

He kissed her pulling on her lower lip.

“Eres increíble, Jack” Brandy tossed her head back onto the arm rest, her vision fuzzy like the room was spinning.

Whiskey left kisses down her neck trailing up to her lip once more.

“Don’t exaggerate.” Whiskey smirked as he understood her spanish realizing they’ve been seeing each other so often he was finally learning Spanish. He gave her one last kiss before pulling out of her to put back on his pants.

“I’m serious Jack.” She plainly said gathering her clothes off the floor.

Jack was Whiskey’s real name and she was only the few people who got to call him by his real name.

Whiskey shook his head watching her closely as she put on her sky high heels.

“You know you can stay at my place.” Whiskey absentmindedly let out but didn’t mind as he realized what he just said.

Brandy frowned looking at Whiskey as she put on her other shoe.

“We both know I cant.” She sighed pulling on her fringed jacket.

It was against the rules of Statesman to have a relationship nevertheless specially if it was with another coworker.

“Come here.” She smiled inching forward

“What?” Jack asked as he sat up, his chest still sinking and rising from exhaustion.

“Dame un beso.” She smiled knowing he loved it when she spoke spanish. Brandy inched closer to him never wanting to leave his side.

“Give me a kiss.” Brandy repeated.

He smiled warmly at her giving her a hot wet kiss again and again also not wanting to let go, both told their selves that just one more kiss before they pulled away but had a hard time to.

Brandy placed a hand on the side of his face pulling away gently just to place her forehead on his sighing.

“I’ll see you soon.” She told him sweetly and stood up grabbing her purse off the table.

Whiskey briefly stood up to grab the whiskey on the table.

“Can’t you tell Champ I need you here in New York?” He pleaded.

Brandy looked over her shoulder and shook her head no. “Jack we both know what Champ will do to you if he figures out what were doing.” She explains already imaging Champagne’s reaction.

Champ was Brandy’s father figure after her own father died in action when she was a mere little girl and ever since that day Champ took her in as his own.

“I just feel like I’m way too old to be doing this. I’m not in my twenties anymore.”

“Well that makes one of us.” Brandy teased stopping midway out the door.

“You’re a lady Helena, you deserve more than this.” Whiskey confessed eyeing her standing in the door way not responding at what he told her.

“Bye JD.” Brandy chuckles waving goodbye before closing the door behind her.

Whiskey sighed looking at the spot where Brandy stood and took the half a glass of Whiskey off the coffee table swiftly chugging it down as he rested his head on the back rests.

(TO BE CONTINUED...)


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 02

  
A loud roar of the engine whirled through the air as a jet black mustang zoomed down the streets of Louisville, Kentucky skillfully dodging traffic as much as it could, overtaking car after car.

Brandy bobbed her head to the deafening hip hop music pumping through the stereos, bass trembling under her seat.

She gripped her slender hands around the steering wheel tapping her fingers to the music.

The side of her lip perked up as a familiar hectare of land appeared in the distance.

She peered her eyes through her aviator glasses the smirk on her face growing bigger as a building shaped like a bottle came into view.

The young woman pressed her booted foot on the breaks as she rolled in front of the building bringing the car to a complete halt.

Brandy turned off the engine and grabbed her keys.

She swung her long tanned legs out the door with one motion, planting the red soles of her heels onto the concrete.

The bright Kentucky sun greeted her as soon as she parted her vehicle, luckily she sported a big cowboy hat blocking her eyes from the sun.

The gorgeous brown eyed brunette's skin glowed under the sunlight since she wore a short revealing dress her thigh escaping the slit on it as she walked.

All eyes on her as she climbed the small steps leading to the HQ's entrance.

Her dark chocolate hair bounced behind her and her hips swayed from side to side as her thigh high boots meet the floor.

The place was packed as usual distilling equipment being pushed in and out of the building along side a few Statesmen agents.

"I think you better head to the board room."

A woman spoke with brown cropped hair wearing all denim came out a corner a tablet in hand.

A lump grew in Brandy's throat as she saw Ginger.

"Why?" Brandy asked her heart skipping a beat guilt washing over her like she had Whiskey's name tattooed on her forehead but she tried to conceal it, she was after all a spy and was paid to conceal or fake feelings.

"Tequila just poured a half a bottle of Rum on two Kingsman agents." She sighed leading the latina towards the said room.

"Kingsman?" Brandy began waiting for Ginger to catch up to her side.

Brandy took a glimpse at the files on Ginger's tablet.

"Our english tailor cousins?" Brandy asked raising an eyebrow her interest peaking.

"Yes exactly." Ginger nodded and sets aside the handheld computer as she leads the young agent towards the said room.

Brandy shook her head. "I think we should ask Champ if we can send Tequila back behind a desk." The dark haired woman joked but said it a little too seriously as she recalls all the times she had to pick up after Tequila.

"Well you know how brash he can be." Ginger plainly explained.

"We should really stop Tequila from interrogating anyone."

"But you have to admit his approach works." Ginger slightly smiles shaking her head.

The two ladies soon reached the board room faint chatter could be heard from the other side.

Brandy's brows furrowed as she tried to identify the foreign voice speaking through the other side. She then made a fists and tapped her knuckles on the wooden door, knocking.

"Come in." Champ spoke from the other side.

Brandy gave Ginger a look before pushing the door open to immediately make eye contact with a young man looking like he was some what her age.

He had light brown hair neatly styled and he sported a tailored suit.

"Ah yes. Brandy come in." Champ smiled warmly gesturing for Brandy to join them as he whips out a cigar.

Brandy planted her high heeled boot onto the wooden floor her leg brushing against the slit of her dress making Tequila who sat next to Champ stare and so did the un-named young man.

"Agent Galahad this is Agent Brandy." Champ gestures to the young woman.

"Hola. Pleasure to meet you." Brandy smiles tipping her hat for the young man and in response he took her hand.

His sharp features soften and a smile crept on his lips. "Charmed." He plainly said a strong english accent lacing his voice.

The smile on Brandy's face turned into a smug as she heard his accent.

"Brandy this is our guest from the Kingsman, agent Galahad." He continued and gestured to the young man.

Brandy ran her eyes on him. She examined his threads an approving look spread to her beautiful face; a man in a well fitted suit was always attractive not to mention that he was already handsome.

"Agent Galahad is here because the Kingsman need our help "

"Happy to help." A mischievous smile crept on her lips. Brandy was always down for chasing after bad guys with guns blazing.

Brandy then shifted her weight to reach her hand over the chair beside Tequila but before she could Agent Galahad beat her to it.

The young english man pulled the heavy wooden chair for Brandy leaving a space for her so she could take a seat.

"Thank you." Brandy said softly claiming her spot behind the desk as Agent Galahad gently pushed the chair mean while Tequila watched rolling his eyes.

Brandy adjusted her glasses looking across the table. The specs popping up on the lenses, whiskey came into view sitting across the table.

He smirked at her tipping his hat.

The brown eyed woman silently looked at the southerner not responding and just shifted her attention on Champ.

"So Galahad any leads?"

"Yes for a matter of fact we know a former kingsman recruit is working for the Golden circle and the only contact he has is his girlfriend that we know is going to Glastonbury festival." Agent Galahad informed pulling up the girls facebook to show a recent photo of the blonde at the said festival.

"Good work." Champ applauded as he took a whiff of his cigar not actually lighting it as he tried to stop his vices and it didn't help that their front was they were brewers.

"Looks like were going to a music festival then." Tequila smirked taking a swig of bourbon.

He was never the type to turn down a chance to party which was Tequila's vice.

"Tequila what the hell is on your face?" Champ asked in shock calling everyones attention.

Brandy turned her head to look at Tequila to see streaks of blue spreading to his face.

"What?" Tequila asked unsure what was going on. He rubbed his hand on his cheek to look but felt nothing so he took the now empty metal cup of whiskey and checked the reflection to see blue streaks.

"God damn Tequila what did you do?" Champ asked with a sigh sounding disappointed and tired of his antics.

The large man stood up to survey the scene a little better.

"Attend to the sick bay immediately." Champ adds concerned looking at Tequila.

The expression on Tequila's face was utter shock. He turned his back and hastily rushed towards the door.

"Wait give him your glasses." Champ called earning a look from the Southerner.

Tequila looked at Brandy searching for a comforting look hoping she would disagree but didn't.

He huffed and threw the pair of glasses to Agent Galahad not even bothering to see if he caught it which he did.

"Put it on." Champ gestures as he twirls his cigar in his fingers.

Brandy turned her attention on Agent Galahad an approving expression on her face as she nods for him to put it on.

The young man removed the thick framed glasses off and replaced it with the thin aviators.

A look of confusion and amazement washed over his face as he saw Whiskey sitting in front of him.

He tips his hat for the english man a kind smile on his face.

"This is Jack Daniels. Agent Whiskey will help you in this mission as so will Agent Brandy." Champ informs reassurance in his husky voice.

"Jack Daniels like the drink? Galahad slightly laughs amused at all the code names.

"We'll see each other soon, I'll have one of my planes pick you up and bring you to Glastonbury." Whiskey informed with a serious but comforting tone as he looked at Agent Galahad then at Brandy. His eyes lingering on her for sometime before the feed went out.

"Brandy show Agent Galahad where he will be staying and get ready." Champ commanded still deep in thought about what happened to Tequila.

"And check on Tequila while you're at it." He mutters turning his seat towards the window.

"I.. alright Sir." Brandy nods eyeing the back of Champ's head wanting to say more but didn't.

"Come, I'll show you to your quarters." Brandy smiled warmly at Agent Galahad, gesturing towards the door.

The young english man nodded in response and followed the Latina out the door. His eyes absentmindedly wondering down her backside as she walked in front of him.

"Will your friend be alright?" He shook his head along with his thoughts and jogged beside her as they exited the building.

"I sure hope so." Brandy replied with a sigh not bothering to look at him as she was lost in her own thoughts.

Galahad pressed his lips together thinking of something else to say.

"I'll check on him after you've settled in." Brandy adds leading him outside to the storage warehouse's were they stored the Whiskey Barrels.

Brandy pressed her polished fingers on the wooden door exposing a biometric retinal scanner.

"Do you put that on all your Whiskey storage containers?" Galahad teased.

"We have to, I mean have you tasted it?" Brandy replies a little too exaggeratedly chiming in on his joke.

The Statesman then bended her knees crouching down to the scanner, removing her glasses so the retinal scanner can read the patterns on Brandy's retina blood vessels.

"I'll make sure Ginger puts yours in the system so you can access the living quarters and the sick bay." Brandy informs as the door slid open revealing metal locks between it.

The smell of old wood and whiskey greeted Brandy's nose a smell that she loved that always reminded her of home.

The floors creaked slightly against her heel as she walked towards one of the elevators masquerading as a barrel of Whiskey.

As she got closer the doors swung open for her.

Brandy stepped inside the barrel then looked back at Galahad who was busy taking in his surroundings.

"Are you coming or what?" Brandy asked in a teasing tone as she propped herself up by clutching onto the roof of the wooden barrel.

Galahad turned around smiling and nods pulling himself onto the elevator and with that the doors closed behind him.

Heavy machinery soon rumbled and clicked under the elevator as it gently moved down.

Brandy folded her arms awaiting for the elevator to reach their floor.

Her brows furrowed feeling a heavy gaze on her making her look at Agent Galahad who was staring.

The london native smiled awkwardly as he was caught staring at Brandy. He looked her over once more and cleared his throat looking away.

The doors open revealing a white bright hallway.

Galahad stepped down and turned around offering his hand to the lady which she kindly accepted helping her off the elevator.

Brandy began her decent down the long hallway towards the living quarters which they used when they are needed at the HQ.

"Well this is you." Brandy said sweetly gesturing towards a door.

"Thank you so much." He nods kindly.

"There are a set of fresh clothes in there along with your things." Brandy mutters the last words knowing Ginger went through his belongings first.

"I'm so sorry again about Tequila." She adds apologetic.

"It's no problem at all he was just doing his job... even if he waisted a bottle of Rum on me." Agent Galahad forced a smile for Brandy even though he was still mad at Tequila for almost setting him on fire along with almost shooting Harry.

And with that Brandy left the english spy to change and made her way to the sick bay briskly walking.

She stopped in front of the more modern looking doors and opened it not bothering to knock.

"Agent Brandy!" Ginger greeted as she stepped inside the room.

She smiled noticing another person in the room, A man she thought that might have been the other Kingsman agent.

"This is Merlin, Merlin this is Agent Brandy." Ginger introduced the bald man sporting reading glasses.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said his voice tranquil and suave.

"Aww come to check on me?" Tequila spoke calling both their attention before they can go into conversation.

Tequila sat on a bed hooked up to machines, even in the face of danger he still found the power to tease her.

She wanted to retort back but chose not to not knowing how grave his sickness might be.

"So what happened?" Brandy asked as she joined Ginger's side who was propped in front of a huge monitor.

"Nothing yet." She replied reading the piece of paper rolling out of the machine.

"What the hell did you do now Tequila?" Brandy asked in monotone looking over her shoulder as she took the piece of paper in hand trying to read the diagnosis.

Tequila shook his head laughing amused earning puzzled expressions from the other three in the room.

"Whats so funny?" Brandy asked claiming the spot by Tequila's bedside.

"Shouldn't you be glad you get to cover for me? After all we Know how Champ can be over protective over his little protege"

A slight tone of jealousy in Tequila's voice as he spoke.

He was right Champ was over protective of her she constantly had to fight him to let her take the more dangerous missions but if Champ could have his way he would choose Tequila to do it over Brandy.

"Knock it off." She told him slightly frustrated at what he said.

Tequila always knew how to push her buttons they had a friendly rivalry between them, they were like brother and sister as they joined the Statesman at the same time and they always fought over Champs approval.

"Just rest and try not to do anything stupid." She adds turning away ready to leave.

"Same to you." Tequila retorts making Merlin look at Ginger for explanation on what's happening between the two spies.

The spy with Spanish decent just rolled her eyes and Ignored Tequila, making her way towards her room.

The bedroom was modern but still western, Old wood was repurposed as a headboard and used as tables.

A small bar was set across the room and it had a spacious bathroom where the walk in closet was.

Deep colored wood made the shelves. Her clothes and disguises neatly folded and hung.

An armory where guns, gadgets and her favorite set of axes hung on the wall.

Brandy took off her cowboy hat and took a seat on the leather boudoir chair to aid her as she took of her boots.

She then moved to the zipper on her dress slightly having trouble mid way wanting sighing wishing Whiskey was there to help her out of it.

The silk fabric slid down her frame leaving her in her underwear.

They were going to a music festival she thought. She had clothes in there that fit any occasion, from ball gowns to swimsuits.

She reached for daisy dukes and a revealing lace up halter; all black of course.

Brandy walked across the floor towards the shelf of shoes her bare feet grazing the rug made out of cowhide.

Different boots and a few sky high heels neatly filled the shelves. She reached for a pair of pure black leather cowboy boots.

The dark haired vixen then unhooked one of the Statesman belts off the coat hooks and looped it around her shorts as she eyes the cowboy hat propped on the leather chair.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror and when everything was to her liking she pulled on the her signature cowboy hat that used to belong to her late father.

Brandy sighed the memories flashing through her head as the fabric of the hat grazed her head.

The image of her father smiling at her.

A man in his early forties stood in front of a full length mirror. He wore a navy colored suit with cowboy boots.

He fixed the cufflinks on his sleeve a smile on his handsome face as he heard small footsteps coming from the corner.

A little girl mere 8 ran into the room a cowboy hat too big for her on top her head.

She immediately tugged on his pant leg.

"Hello there Darlin' " he said sweetly kneeling down to her height patting her head.

"I see you got yourself into my clothes again." He chuckles

"Papi are you going back to work?" She asked sadly her lips pouting as she looks at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm afraid so hija ." He told her warmly cupping his hands on her face.

"Oh." She let out not wanting him to leave since she knew when her daddy went to work it took him a long time to get back.

"I promise Helena after daddy comes back I'll be staying for good. I just have to save the world one more time." He smiled for his daughter he was superman she didn't really know exactly what he did for a living but she knew he helped a lot of people and put the bad guys in jail.

"Alright daddy if you promise." She smiled shifting her weight back and fort.

"Now can you help me get ready for work?" He asked knowing she was eager to help.

And he was right as she responded by nodding hastily her little face lighting up with joy.

"Alright then."

Helena climbed the leather chair and reached her hands up towards her fathers tie.

He had thought her how to tie a tie so many times after she begged him to teach her when he told her stories of her mother helping him do it before she was born.

"How do I look?" He asked

She pressed her lips together tapping her finger on her chin.

"I think your missing something Daddy." She chuckles.

"Oh what is it then?" He laughs looking at the cowboy hat on her head.

"This!" She exclaimed removing the hat from her small little head.

Her father smiled warmly and crouched down tipping upper half as she placed the hat neatly on his head.

Brandy shook her thoughts away and pulled herself together taking a deep breath looking away from the mirror.

She turned to her heels and turned off the lights as she exited the room.

"Ready to go?"

Galahad spoke making Brandy look as she locked her door to see him walking towards her room with a change of clothes.

The english spy now wore street clothes that made him look more of his age. A hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"I barely recognized you." Brandy smiled admiring his outfit. He still looked good.

"Well you still look dapper Agent Galahad." She teased in her famous tone.

Brandy was known to be a little promiscuous or perhaps it was just a persona she put on for her targets something Agent Whiskey already knew the answer to.

"Please Call me Eggsy." He smiled putting on the pair of Statesman aviators given to him.

"Alright, Eggsy." Brandy softly chuckled as He smiled warmly responding to her calling him by his nickname.

The two spies made their way to the distributing floor where all the crates of alcohol ready to be delivered were and where the plane hanger was.

A shiny white jet plane towered over them as the approached.

Brandy took a step closer and turned to Eggsy smiling.

"Come on, we have some fixin' to do." Brandy smirked running her finger on the brim of her hat.

(TO BE CONTINUED ...)

 


	3. Chapter 03

The sound of planes taking off flew through the skies.

Slowing turbines and barking hydraulics vibrated against the asphalt of the runway where Agent Whiskey stood.

The cowboy spy leaned on a Jeep his arms crossed a cigarette in between his lips; a vice he tried to quit.

He held the cigarette smoke in his lungs for a moment it helped him ease his mind, comforted him at the dire of moments.

Air pressure hummed from the distance followed by air plane breaks making Whiskey peer his brown eyes through his tinted aviator shades watching a white private jet taxied in front of him.

The doors slowly swung open, the steps lowering down to the ground.

A black cowboy boot stepped down a step followed by long toned legs. Whiskey smirked knowing immediately who those smooth tanned legs belonged to.

Whiskey took one more drag at his cigarette before throwing it to the ground, crushing his boot on it to put it out.

The spy with spanish descent parted the plane immediately making eye contact with her fellow Statesman.

Whiskey’s stare was viscid like he could see right through Brandy.

A grew on his face as he saw her.

Brandy’s long dark chocolate hair flowing in the wind, a sway to her step as she climbed down the stairs.   
  
The two did not break eye contact as Brandy walked towards Whiskey. She racked her brown orbs at him, examining the threads he was sporting.

He wore street clothes, a white shirt, jeans, a leather jacket and on top of his head was his signature cowboy hat. He was quite strapping and Handsome she thought.

Whiskey knew how to carry himself from the way he talked to the way he stood.  
No matter what he wore Brandy always found him rugged and macho which were the things she found attractive in a man.

If she could pounce on him right there and then she would but since they had company Brandy was unsure how to greet him.

For a matter of fact she almost certainly forgot how she acted before they started sleeping together at this point.

“Whiskey.” She nods her head at him making Jack raise an eyebrow.

“Brandy...” he mimicked her tone then moved his attention to the young man standing behind Brandy knowing she was acting the way she was because of their guest.

“Whiskey this is agent Galahad.” The brunette woman clears her throat stepping aside as she introduced Eggsy.

“Howdy.” Whiskey smirked nodding at the young man.

“Charmed.” Eggsy smiled nodding back politely.

Brandy shifted her attention back and fort from the southerner and the english man amused how they were worlds apart. It was entertaining to watch to be honest.

“Shall we?” Brandy asked not wanting to waste anytime.

“Alright, I still need to get the tickets from my contact.” Galahad informed a little too proudly beaming a smile and with that the three spies poured into the Jeep.

Whiskey walked over the drivers side to claim the wheel, Brandy joined his side by seating in the passenger seat and Eggsy sat at the back.

“It’s not too far from here.” Eggsy adds pulling out his phone to check.

“Alright Kid.” Whiskey replies his voice raspy but seductive making Brandy look.

She would pay for him to read her the phonebook. She loved his accent as much as how Whiskey loved how Brandy spoke spanish when she was angry or being affectionate there wasn’t a happy medium of the two.

Whiskey starts the engine and immediately honks the horn the dixie tune whirled through the air.

Silence soon followed as the horn stopped.

Brandy’s eyes shut as she bit her lip trying not to laugh. She pinched the crook of her nose shaking her head amused and embarrassed of Whiskey.

It couldn’t get more southern than that Brandy’s thought. Whiskey was truly a modern cowboy.

Whiskey looked at the woman by his side laughing as he saw her react they way he knew she was going to react.

“That was so bloody cool!” Eggy exclaimed earning an approving look from Whiskey whilst on the other hand Brandy shook her head at the both of them.

She had her hands full she thought.

“Well he gets it.” Whiskey laughed tucking his hand over his seat gesturing to the english spy.

“Don’t encourage him.” Brandy turned to a laughing Eggsy.  
—

“Won’t take long.” Eggsy told his American spy cousins as he took a step back towards the manors doors.

The two statesman put back their seatbelts nodding after finding out they weren’t invited inside.

There was dead silence.

Brandy tapped her finger tips on her thigh in a bored manner while her other hand was placed under her chin, forcing not to yawn.

She felt a heavy gaze on her making her look and turn to Whiskey who was staring like she was dinner and he hasn’t eaten in days, checking her out.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Brandy asked tiredly, cocking an eyebrow. Knowing the answer to her questions was a “No.”

He shook his head. “You look good enough to eat.” Whiskey smirked bitting his lip running his eyes at her chosen outfit yet again.   
  
Brandy’s shorts slightly rode up and the opening of her lace up top gave a perfect view of her cleavage.

“I always do.” Brandy joked laughing not believing how conceited she sounded.

“So are you and Eggsy going to play rock, paper, scissors over who gets to sleep with the target?” She asked quickly changing the topic before Whiskey could react.

Whiskey silently looked at her an amused expression washing over his face.

“Why darlin’ you jealous?” He teased cocking his brows at her slightly pressing forward.

Brandy’s daze fell onto the expression on Whiskey’s handsome face. She took in the imagine of him staring at her awaiting her answer.

Half of the time they chased after bad guys and the other half they had to sleep with them.

It was no big deal it was a normal day at the office but that was before they started sleeping with each other and honestly Brandy did not know how to feel about Whiskey sleeping with other women knowing being friends with benefits was not going to stop anytime soon. They were enjoy it a little too much.

It was hard maintaining a relationship when you couldn’t tell your significant other what you did for a living not to mention the constant traveling or the constant danger.

Whiskey and Brandy knew each other like the back of their hands so might as well it was the next best thing to a relationship.

“No that wasn’t a problem before why should it be now?” Brandy retorted quickly sounding a little cold earning a slight frown from Whiskey.

“Work is work, we can’t do anything about it.” Brandy always put work first she was literally married to it. She was good at it, it was the only thing she knew how to do.

“Well sugar if it helps I’d be jealous.” Whiskey admits making Brandy look unsure if he was teasing or if he meant it.

“Well luckily I don’t think I need to sleep with anyone today.” Brandy replies brushing off what Whiskey told her.

“We can always change that.” A larger smirk masked Whiskey’s face inching closer just leaving a small gap between them.

Brandy gazed deeply into his warm orbs, getting lost in them, no one can blame her they were hypnotizing. Whiskey grazed his nose on hers ever so slowly making her forget where they were for a moment.

She slightly closed her eyes and cupped his chin, parting her lips.

“Well I bet Galahad’s the one who’s going to sleep with the target. I’ll chug a liter of bourbon if he doesn’t.” Brandy teased pushing him away.

Whiskey leaned back onto his seat a small sigh escaping his lips as he looked at her.

They constantly did this with Tequila when they were on missions trying to one up each other but in this case Whiskey was not sure he wanted to win this wager.

Since wether he’d like to admit or not he liked Brandy but he wasn’t sure if that was enough to not sleep with other women anymore.

“You’re on.”

“Hey guys I got it!” Galahad cheered flashing the holographic wristbands the same proud tone in his timbre.

Whiskey gave Brandy a look causing her to smirk folding her arms awaiting for him to continue speaking.

“We have something for you.” Whiskey said the side of his lip pointing to a smirk gesturing for Brandy to open the glove box where a hinged box laid.

Brandy handed Eggsy the small metal box.

“Oh but we only just met.” The london native joked as the hinged box looked like a box for an engagement ring.

“Just open it.” Whiskey said sounding impatient.

Eggsy obliged and opened it slowly. His face utterly confused upon seeing a extra small sheath- shaped piece of latex.

“I thought everything was suppose to be bigger in America?” Eggsy cockily said thinking the piece of rubber was a condom.

“Is this why you over compensate with these massive cars?” He adds confidently like he was making fun of Whiskey.

Brandy pressed her lips together trying not to laugh as she shifted her eyes at Whiskey and his crotch knowing that wasn’t the case.

Whiskey looked over at Eggsy amused and shook his head all he had to do is look at Brandy to see what she was thinking about.

He shook his head and pushed his glasses closer to his face trying not to laugh.

“The tracker is on the tip. You just have to slide it on your finger and let it get in contact with the target.” Whiskey explained.

“Roger that.” Eggsy nods putting the tracker away and handed the wristbands out.

“Well come on mami wants to go dancing.” Brandy’s lips pointed to a smirk as she wraps the piece of paper around her wrists.

—

The jeep rolled to a halt near the music festival’s entrance.

Eggsy opened the door for Brandy offering her his hand.

Whilst Whiskey watched as he walked over taking his time but also offered his hand to the lady but a little closer.

The brunette looked at the two men amused and puzzled at what was happening. She laughed and took both of their hands as they ushered her down the car.

“Thanks boys.” She said in her most believe seductive southern accent blowing them a kiss a she leads them to the entrance.

Large crowds of people walked up and down the open grounds, mostly young faces in groups.

“From her last instagram post it said she was in the VIP section.” Eggsy turns to the two Statesmen glancing at his phone.

“Social media is really making our Job easier.” Brandy shared shaking her head at how easy stalking targets have been lately specifically when they were younger since they were known to post everything on the internet.

“Where was this back in my day?” Whiskey chimed not believing how things can change in just a little over a decade.

“Hush your mouth Whiskey your age is showing.” Brandy hushed earning a chuckle from Eggsy.

“Well back in the day it took weeks for intel like this and it took a lot of interrogating.” He shares wether or not the two younger spies where interested.

“How many bottles of Rum did it take for them to talk aye?” Eggsy asked still clearly haven’t moved on from Tequila’s little mishap.

A large bouncer covered in tattoos stood in the middle of the VIP entrance looking out of place since it seemed like he should be protecting politicians and not checking tickets at a music festival.

“Wristbands.” He asked in monotone clearly wanting to just clock out of work and go home.

The three raised their wrist and flashed the wristbands. The bouncer took a glance “ok You’re good.” He says gesturing for them to continue.

“So am I going to get any pointers and learn anything from the Statesman?” Eggsy cockily asked turning to Whiskey.

“I can teach you a thing or two Kid.” He began a smirk tugging on his face.

“Oh this I’d like to see.” Brandy folded her arms stopping upon seeing the target bent over the bar ordering a drink.

“Just seduce the target so that she’d sleep with you so you can put the tracker in her. Easy enough?” Whiskey explains unfolding his index and middle finger for demonstration making Brandy look and snicker.

A shocked look soon masked Eggy’s face like he just seen a ghost.

“Are you saying that I shouldn’t put it up her nose?” Eggsy innocently asked looking at his index finger hoping they’d say no.

“Yup.” The statesmen said in unison like it was nothing at all.

“Just follow my league kid.” Whiskey took a swig from his flask and pressed forward.

“Goodluck.” Eggsy calls out.

Whiskey suavely makes his way up to the blonde quickly calling her attention.

Brandy watched intendedly mixed feelings whirling through her stomach as she wanted him to succeed at the same time fail denying to herself she was getting jealous.

“5 bucks says she rejects him.” Brandy absentmindedly told Eggsy.

“Shouldn’t you have more faith in him?” The english man asked puzzled by her statement.

“She just doesn’t look like the type to like older men.” She shares observing the Blondes body language as Whiskey tries to flirt with her personally a little embarrassed that Whiskey’s charm worked on her.

The target swiped her finger to the left the clueless Whiskey not getting the reference and continued to listen to the woman.

“Ouch.” Brandy mutters getting offended for Whiskey.

“Whats does someone who likes older men look like anyway?” Eggsy asked looking at Brandy, examining her.

“Thats your queue lover boy.” Brandy brushes his question off and gestures for Eggsy to save the day.

Eggsy silently walks up to the bar and claims the spot beside the target chiming into the conversation.

Whiskey shakes his head and said his goodbyes whipping out his flask and took a big swig again.

Brandy adjusted her aviator sunglasses to hear what Eggsy was saying better, not believing the bullshit he was saying and the fact that it was actually working or perhaps the blonde just found Eggsy more attractive.

“Boy you better hit a home run after what I did.” Whiskey spoke through his line watching from a few feet away.

“Excuse me miss.”

Brandy slowly turned around to come face to face with a man her age.

He had medium length hair and scruff hiding his chiseled face. His baby blue eyes smiling at her.  
  
“Whats a girl like you doing alone?” The man asked in an english accent.

Brandy looked around to see Eggsy now having a drink with the target whilst Whiskey was no where to be found.

“Can I help you?” Brandy asked un amused and bored, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You can help me by helping you have a great time.” He began proud of his comeback.

“I’m actually a part of one of the bands playing I can take you backstage.” The man adds mistaking Brandy for someone who was interested.

The spy examined the man. He was handsome sure, he sported very on trend clothing the kids wore these days and she would have probably gave him a chance but something in her stopped her from doing so.

“I’m not really interested in fact I’m actually with friends and they’ll be here shortly.” Brandy informed a forced smile on her face.

The man racked his blue orbs at her deep in thought looking like he was up for the challenge and try his luck.

“We can look for them together if you want you know how it is at music festivals.”

“Darlin’ there you are. I was lookin’ all over for you.”

Brandy turns her head immediately after hearing the familiar voice brush against her ear to meet Whiskeys gaze.

“Your friend I presume?” The man asked looking at Whiskey with judging eyes.

“Her boyfriend actually.” Whiskey retorted a possessiveness in his drawl making Brandy’s heart skip a beat as he claimed to be her boyfriend even though she knew he was just putting on a show.

“I think you’re getting too big for your britches now if you dont mind just move a long bud.” Whiskey informed sounding mad as he wraps his arm around Brandy’s waists, pulling her close as his want to protect her grew strong.

The young man shifted his eyes at Brandy then Whiskey not believing they were together.

“Sorry.” Brandy mocked as she laced her fingers with Whiskeys.

The band member frowned looking insulted.

“Fuckin’ hillbilly.” He mutters under his breath as he turns around and walks away sounding scorned that his english charm was no match against Whiskey’s southern charm.

“You know I was doing fine on my own.” Brandy told Whiskey annoyed seeing she was very independent and Whiskey knew that.

Maybe that was the reason she didn’t want a relationship and just used her job as a cover. They were both a believable reason.

“Yeah you were madder than a wet hen and 5 seconds close to knockin’ his teeth in. Sugar as much as I want to see that, we can’t be blowin’ up a storm.”

“Whatever.” Brandy rolled her eyes denying to herself that Whiskey was right.

“Look Eggsy has it under control, might as well enjoy the day and we can blend in at the same time. ” Whiskey smiled trying to lighten the mood his masculine hands still gripping on her petite ones.

“You can start off by giving me that drink that blonde didn’t want.” Brandy said sounding slightly bitter.

Whiskeys face soften at what she said and smirked.

“Oh that? I’ll buy you the whole bar I know how much you love to drink. ” He says hooking his arm for Brandy to grab.

“Haha very funny Whiskey.” She faked laughed causing Brandy to playfully hit him before linking her arms with his.

—

Brandy took another swig of her beer bobbing her head to the music watching the band play on one of the stages that actually played good music.

Music Whiskey would actually listen to none of the edm stuff he said.

The man from earlier wasnt lying he was a part of the band and Brandy didnt want to admit he sang greatly if only he flirted as good as he sang.

Whiskey stood behind Brandy, his own cup of beer in hand as he watched her lost in thought, just admiring her beauty silently. He was a simple man if Whiskey saw a beautiful woman he was going to stare.

The modern cowboy pressed forward resting his chin on her shoulder wrapping his arm around her waists, pushing the brunette into his chest.

Brandy looked at whiskey over her shoulder with hooded eyes a smile on her face. She rested her head on the side of his face forgetting where they were for a moment.

Her brown orbs wondered around landing on couple after couple, making out. She shook her head then looked back at Whiskey.

Worked had it’s perks. They got to travel the world, see breathtaking sights not ever one can experience but the downside was they had to experience it alone.

It was nice that Brandy got to spend the day with Whiskey, actually enjoying his company.

“I can’t do it guys.” Eggsy spoke into their ears making Brandy pull away from Whiskey’s grasp.

Brandy looked at Whiskey confused un sure how to react.

“Say what Kid?” Whiskey asked looking at Brandy mirroring her expression.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t sleep with her.” Eggsy replied sounding out of breath like he was briskly walking.

“You couldn’t or you wouldn’t?” Brandy asked annoyance in her voice as she just wanted the mission to be over.

“I physically can’t do it.”

“Where is she? I guess I just need to actually try this time.” Whiskey suavely smiled at Brandy.

“Nope I’ll do it.” She let out earning silence from both lines.

Whiskey looked at her perplex but as soon as what Brandy offered to do sank in the expression on his face changed to delight.

“But.” Eggsy began muddled.

“But what?” Brandy asked vexed that he had to question her but for a fact she just wanted to put things in her own hands not believing it took this long for one task.

“Where are you?”

“Over here.” The feed echoed as Eggsy walked towards the two.

“Give it.” Brandy huffed opening her hand asking for the tracker.

Eggsy said nothing and hastily pulled out the box and handed it to the brunette.

Brandy downed her beer and pushed the now empty cup against Whiskey’s chest as she wiped her lip with the back of her hand.

“Watch and learn boys.” She said determined and serious beginning her hunt for the target.

“Glad to.” Whiskey snickered nudging Eggsy.

“Come on kid lets get a beer.” 

—

Brandy walked through the crowd in search of light blonde hair. Her brows wrinkled as she looked.

She wondered to one of the main stages a dj played, intense visuals on the large TV screens that hypnotized the festival goers that seemed to be all high on something.

The crowd became rowdy and push turned into shove as a group of young girls wouldn’t make way for Brandy.

“Move!” She brashly said pushing one girl forcefully out of the way as Brandy was getting impatient.

And at-last , in the distant was familiar bouncing blonde hair.

Brandy checked if the hinged box was still in her pocket then pressed forward where Clara could see her.

The bass trembled underneath her feet as the music quicken.

Brandy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

As the music dropped she slowly swayed her hips to the music from side to side, front to back.

Brandy ran her fingers through her hair pushing it away from her face.

“Isn’t she as pretty as a peach?” Whiskey said watching Brandy at what she did best; Being seductive.

“She is a proper Peng.” Eggsy shared.

“A what?” Whiskey asked sounding slightly offended ready to give Eggsy a lashing if it was an insult.

“Attractive.” Eggsy explained forgetting he wasn’t in england nor that Whiskey was british.

Whiskey took another swig of his beer watching the young man with inspecting eyes.

“So you do find women attractive.” The cowboy began scanning his eyes at him trying to figure out physically if Eggsy played for the other team.

“Why couldn’t you sleep with the target then? Blonde ain’t your type?”

Eggsy shifted in his spot unsure what to tell Whiskey.

The young london native looked at the older man finding comfort in his gaze trying to decide if was trust worthy enough for the truth.

“I have someone back home.” He plainly shared breaking eye contact for a second as he gathered the words to say.

“Ah, explains.” Whiskey smiled shaking his head.

“Well there goes your career.” The statesman chuckled raising his cup for a toast.

“But don’t worry your secrets safe with me.”

Brandy put her attention on Clara who was already staring back at her bitting her lower lip as she raised her hand and beckoned her to join her.

Brandy smirked and claimed the spot beside the english woman.

“Hello gorgeous.” The blonde chuckled looking at the spy, her pupils the size of planets indicating that she was high as a kite which is going to make her job a lot easier.

“What is your name?” Clara asked licking her lips inching closer.

“Jane” Brandy said in her most believe valley girl accent.

“Whats yours?”

“Clara.” She smiles proudly even closing her eyes as she opens her arms for a hug.

Brandy wraps her arms around the blonde tightly hugging her rubbing her palm on her back.

“This shite is amazin’. “ Clara shares clearly talking about the drugs as she was still hugging Brandy clinging onto her like she was life support, feeling all the love in the world run through her veins.

Brandy pulled away slightly to rest her hands on the blondes waist, pressing her hips on hers grinding against her as another song played.

Clara in response wrapped her arms over Brandy’s shoulders pulling her closer, pressing her forehead on hers.

The brunette cupped her hand on Clara’s cheek brushing her lips onto hers.

“Oh my God.” Eggsy reacted upon seeing the two women make out his hand jolting up to grab Whiskey’s wrists to make sure he saw.

Whiskey laughed at Eggy’s reaction as he casually took a sip of his beer denying the fact that he was getting slightly turned on from what he was seeing.

“How about you?” Eggsy asked the dazed Whiskey who pulled his eyes of the little show Brandy was putting on to look at the kingsman.

“How about me?” He asked as he finished his beer and crumbled the red cup, tossing it aside.

“Do you have wife and kids?” Eggsy asked truly interested.

Whiskey opened his mouth just to close it again, slightly grinding his teeth as the image of his late wife flashed in his head.

“Now, now kid just because we shared a beer doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you my life story.” A change of tone clear in his voice.

“Geh okay sorry just trying to make conversation.” Eggsy raised his hands in defense and just placed back his attention on the two beautiful women.

Brandy licked Clara’s lip asking for entrance which she permitted by parting her lips letting Brandy’s tongue slid into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Clara pulled away slowly out of breath a playful appearance now taking over her.

The english woman then took Brandy’s hand in her and pulled her away from the crowd.

“She had better luck than you.” Eggsy teased chuckling softly as both men watched the two women make their way towards the tent from a distance.

“What can I say she’s a temptress.” Whiskey smirked little did Eggsy know that Whiskey already got seduced by Brandy... many of times.

“Should we ask her to put on her glasses?” Eggsy half joked.

Clara pulled Brandy into her spacious VIP tent still not letting go of her hand like she was going to bolt off if she did.

Once inside Brandy captured the blondes lips again working her hands into her blonde locks, tugging on it gently so that she can place her full lips on Clara’s neck.

Clara pulled the Statesman’s blouse over her head along with her cowboy hat and disregarded it on the floor.

Brandy broke away from the kiss. She dug her fingers on Clara’s shoulders and pushed her onto the bed.

Clara gasped in delight propping herself up as she watched Brandy disregard her shorts, leaving her in her panties.

The spy pulled out the tracking device and discretely put it on her finger before attending to the target.

Brandy towered over Clara as she inched towards the bed resting herself in between her tucking her hands under neath her dress to pull it off of her to reveal the red lace underwear she wore underneath.

Clara captured Brandy’s lips in hers again. Her hands grazing Brandy’s sun kissed skin sliding her hands around her wrists yanking the brunette onto the bed not breaking away from the kiss.

Brandy claimed the spot beside the blonde grazing her finger tips on Clara’s skin sliding it down her breasts, her toned stomach and stopped just above the band of her knickers.

The spy gently bit the flaxen haired woman’s lower lip making her moan against her lips as she tucked her hand into her panties, plunging a finger deep in her.

(TO BE CONTINUED...)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 04

An old western song played on the juke box in the small Kentucky bar where Eggsy sat in front of a bar nursing glass of Whiskey even though he asked for a martini.

He had his head in his hand as she flipped through the photos on his phone. A heavy feeling in his chest as he saw Tilde’s face a beaming smile on her face smiling for the picture.

A familiar pair of cowboy boots entered through bar’s doors heels clicking as it met the dusty wooden floor.

The female Statesman agent folded her arms upon seeing Eggsy sitting in front of the bar motionless, only his thumb moving as he slid through his phone.

“You still owe me one.”

Eggsy lifted his eyes off the bright screen of his smartphone to look at the brunette who took the seat beside him.

“I know.” Eggsy sighed putting his phone down not wanting to be rude to his guest.

Brandy scanned her brown orbs on Eggy’s handsome face stained by a heartbroken expression.

“How about I buy the next round?” Brandy smiles sweetly not wanting anyone to mope. Her smile could light up a room. It was rare when she smiled but the few times she did, she looked even more beautiful.

Eggsy couldn’t help but mirror the look on her face and just nods not wanting to protest.

“Alright.”

Brandy raised her hand calling the attention of the bartender. “The good stuff please nothing but the best for my english friend.” She chuckled making Eggsy feel slightly better.

She didn’t have to be nice Eggy’s thought. They barely knew each other but Brandy didn’t want to admit or she wasn’t aware that she liked to take care of everyone around her. It was like second nature to the brunette.

The bartender soon approached the two spies with two glasses of older whiskey filed with a block of ice.

Brandy took her glass and turned to the Kingsman raising her drink.

“Cheers!” She grinned awaiting for Eggsy to raise his drink.

Eggsy nods and takes the brown liquid gesturing it at Brandy.

“Cheers to what?” Eggsy asked scanning his head for an answer to his own question.

Brandy ran her warm eyes at Eggsy taking a mental picture of the english man in the Kentucky bar sticking out like a sore thumb.

“To new friends.” She replies clinking her glass on Eggy’s

“To new friends.” Eggsy repeated in his sweet natured tone flashing the woman a comforting smile as he brought the drink up to his lips.

Brandy took a swig of the brown liquid not breaking eye contact as she did an impromptu drinking game breaking between the two as Eggy’s didn’t want to be out drunk by a woman.

Eggsy slightly pulled away with half the liquid still in the glass which Brandy responded by tipping his drink down his throat not allowing him to quit so easily.

The brown liquid gushed down his throat making him cough slightly.

“Shit.” He cursed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Don’t tell me... the initiation for the Statesman is for you to out drink everyone?” He asked in between coughs.

“If you’re surrounded by all these southern men you learn a thing or two. You should see Ginger chug down a liter of bourbon.” Brandy shook her head laughing gesturing for the bartender to bring them another round.

“I bet your Christmas parties are wild.” Eggsy forced a smile a he felt the stinging of whiskey in his stomach.

“Wild is an understatement.” Brandy shook her head handing the man a piece of napkin.

Eggsy took the napkin and wiped it over his mouth taking a minute to recover.

Brandy watched shaking her head amused at Eggy’s suffering. She didn’t mistook him as a lightweight.

Her eyes then shifted on the bartender, meeting eyes immediately. All Brandy needed to do is smile and nod her head for the bartender to get that she wanted another round.

Eggy parted his lips to talk upon seeing Brandy ordering another round. He was in for a long drunken night he thought.

“So is she still mad?” Brandy asked causally after the two bonded over a bottle of Whiskey for sometime.

“How did you know? Did whiskey told you?” Eggsy raised an eyebrow but not really offended since Brandy seemed to be sweet.

“What? No. A guy like you obviously has a girl waiting for you across the pond.” Brandy took another sip of her drink.

“Beside I saw the photo in your phone.” She laughs realizing Eggy was getting tipsy.

“Oh.” He let out remembering the reason why they started drinking in the first place.

“I’m afraid so.” He shared taking his phone and showed her the photo to take give her a better look since she already saw might as well tell her his thoughts since it was killing him.

“She’s beautiful.” Brandy smiled as she saw Tilde’s photo.

“You guys look so cute.” She chuckled at their family photo complete with their child aka their pug.

Brandy’s chest tightened as she realized Eggsy had a girlfriend and was a spy on the other hand she was single nearing her thirties on the way to becoming a cat lady.

“Do you have someone waiting for you at home?” Eggy asked putting away his phone shifting all his attention on his new friend.

Brandy finished the remaining of her drink and shook her head.

“Why not you’re a complete knockout not to mention you are very lovely.” Eggsy shared giving her a compliment.

“Eggsy if I didn’t know better I’d say you were flirting with me.” Brandy joked dodging the question since she honestly didn’t know the answer to.

“I’m married to my work and besides it’s against the rules.” She replies shortly like she had it memorized.

“Well fuck the rules.” Eggsy retorted a little seriously.

“You’re obviously the rule breaking type anyway.” He added with a smirk.

Brandy looked at Eggsy reacting to his blunt drunk statement.

“Should I be offended?” Brandy chuckled stirring the ice in her empty glass knowing Eggsy was right. She was indeed quite the rule breaker; proven by Whiskey.

Brandy questioned her motives that maybe she was just too scared to hurt or lose someone again thats why she was so scared of commitment. She can’t bare the pain anymore.

“Maybe I’ll just get a dog.” Brandy absentmindedly said turning to the bartender mouthing for her to get her another drink.

“Say that again.”

“I’ll just get a dog for companion?” Brandy repeated turning to the english man.

“Wheres the nearest pet store?” Eggsy’s eyes growing wide like a light bulb just appeared above his head.

“Does it look like I’m google maps?” Brandy groaned getting impatient waiting for her drink.

Eggsy brought up his phone and typed hastily.

“5 miles.”

“When I said I wanted a dog I didn’t mean now Eggsy.” Brandy crunched her brows together second thinking how drunk Eggsy actually was.

Another glass of Whiskey got placed in front of Brandy.

“No I know how to get Harry back.” Eggsy stood up not bothering to wait for Brandy

“Jesus Christ hold on!” She called after him hurriedly chugging her drink then whipped out a wad of money leaving it on the counter before bolting after Eggsy.

“Can you tell me what you’re doing?” Brandy chased after Eggy’s who had his full attention on his phone, looking like a zombie.

“If the Statesmen initiation is drinking under the table in the Kinsmen we needed to shoot our dogs for the final task.”  
Eggsy explained still remembering the feeling he had when Arthur ordered him to shot JB.

“First of all I already told you that wasn’t true and secondly who the fuck shoots a dog?” Brandy asked placing a hand on her hip.

“Harry.” Eggsy replied shortly.

“Wow your friend is messed up.” Brandy says shaking her head not able to imagine doing the same.

“No. It was a blank it was just a test and I swear it’s the most stressful thing.”

A look of realization washed over Brandy’s face as she remembered what it took to cure the side effects of the alpha gel; trauma.

“Oh... you think that would jolt him enough to bring him back?” Brandy asked hoping Eggsy said yes.

“Heres hopping.” He sighs.

“Well come on then my cars near by I’ll take you.” The brunette gestures to the black mustang whipping out her keys.

“Thank you Brandy.”

The two spies got out of the car Eggy ran towards the small store front were puppies played in the display.

“Eggsy hold up!” She shouted at him barely able to lock the car door.

The young kingsman pushed open the pet store door making the bell above it ring.

“Hello welcome!” A young red head greeted behind the register a radiant smile on her face.

“I need a dog, a Cairn Terrier.” Eggsy said not even taking a breath as he walked over to her.

“Sorry he’s excited.” Brandy apologized trying to calm him down.

“Come with me.” The red head smiled sweetly leading them towards the back where puppies played in a fenced area.

Brandy watched the small puppies played with each other a smile tugging on her lips. Who didn’t like dogs? She asked herself.

She slightly kneeled down and opened her palm making the puppies come ran at Brandy wanting to be petted.

“Oh my God that one.” Eggsy exclaimed pointing at a sleeping dog in the corner.

The store clerk picked up the puppy and placed it in Eggy’s arms.

A smile tugged on Brandy’s face watching Eggsy cradle the puppy this was the most happiest she saw him in the short time she knew him.

“He’s perfect.” Eggsy scratched the dog’s chin.

Brandy pulled herself up back onto her feet to join Eggy’s side. She brushed her fingers on the small dogs head patting it, a smile emerging her face.

“Hello little guy.” Brandy greeted the puppy sweetly.

“We’ll take him.” Eggsy nods at the store clerk still not letting go of the dog. He wasn’t going to take his eyes off the dog until he hands it to Harry Eggsy thought.

“I’m sure you’ll be great parents.” The red head giggled smiling at the two spies holding the dog in their arms looking like a happy family.

Brandy and Eggsy looked at each other laughing after getting what the girl was implying.

“I work a lot so he has to take care of him.” Brandy chimed jokingly.

“Papi’s going to take care of you.” The brunette adds as she lifts her eyes off the dog and placed them on Eggy’s who was staring back at her a grin still tugging on his pink lips.

“Alright I just need to ask you to fill out the papers.” The young girl smiles grabbing a clipboard of paperwork.

“What are you naming him?” She asks clicking the pen in her hand.

Eggsy looks up holding the dog against his chest.

“Mr. Pickle jr.”

An amused smile crept on Brandy’s face upon hearing the name causing her to chuckle.

—

The kingsman and the female statesman stood in front of Harry’s room the dog nestled in Eggy’s arms. He held onto the puppy like precious cargo, like it was a new born baby.

“Are you sure you don’t need me?”

“No you’ve helped a lot already I’ll be fine. Just wish me luck.” Eggsy thanked Brandy whole heartedly.

“Good luck” Brandy smiled petting the puppy one last time.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” She adds shooting him a glare.

“I won’t.” Eggsy laughed and with that he opened the door to Harry’s room careful not to wake him just yet.

Brandy stared at the door and sighed hopping that Eggy’s idea would work if not she’ll adopt the dog for herself, to fill the empty void where she claims her heart used to be. She chuckles.

The brunette way to her room and immediately pulled off her clothes in dire need of a cold shower after what she did at the music festival.

—

Steam poured into the room as Brandy opened the bathroom door now in a fluffy warm robe around her frame.

Feeling relaxed and refreshed after her shower. She was ready to hit the hay after a long day of festivities.

Brandy walked across the floor, rubbing a towel on her wet hair as she prepared herself to go to bed

A knock called her attention pulling her out of her daze, earning a groan from the brunette.

What could it be she asked herself huffing not wanting to answer but she had no choice it could be an emergency or perhaps it was Eggsy come baring good news.

A warm smile tugged on her lips thinking that maybe Eggsy’s plan worked and thought it was best for her to answer it.

Brandy set the towel down on an arm chair and made her way towards the door.

“Hey!” She greeted welcomingly before she could open the door entirely to see who it was.

“Hello there gorgeous.”

The familiar soothing southern drawl ringed in her ear followed by Whiskey’s face coming into view.

“What are you doing here? Do you want us to get in trouble?” Brandy asked darting him a look.

“Now is that any way to greet a guest?” Whiskey smirked licking his lips upon seeing the woman in only a robe with dripping wet hair.

“Did you forget about our little wager?” Whiskey brought out a bottle of old statesman whiskey from behind him. The brown liquid in it looking like it was probably older than Brandy.

Brandy eyed the bottle wanting to hit herself across the head for starting the bet in the first place or the fact Whiskey took it seriously.

“Do you know what Champ will do to you if we get caught?” Brandy asked crossing her arms imagining all the negative outcomes.

“Exactly the longer you make me stand here the higher the chances we get caught.” Whiskey replied suavely trying to pry the door open.

Brandy rolled her eyes and took a handful of his collar yanking him into the room.

The brunette looked both ways down the hallway before closing the door.

She looked over her shoulder to see Whiskey checking around her room.

A mischievous smirk played on her lips and turned her attention back on the door locking it.

Whiskey placed the bottle of alcohol he was named after on the coffee table and made himself at home claiming the spot on the couch.

He took two glasses off the tray on the table and filled one glass to the brim handing it to Brandy.

“Bottoms up sugar.” Whiskey smirked teasingly as he raised his glass for a toast.

Brandy rolled her eyes taking the glass.

She was a woman true to her word even if she was the one who saved the day and slept with the target she was still being punished.

The brunette sighed clinking her glass on Whiskey’s. She closed her eyes and chugged the stinging liquid and slammed the glass on the smooth table top.

“You know Jack you don’t need to get me drunk to get me in bed.” Brandy claimed her spot on his lap her robe slightly sliding off as she moved.

“Thats not my intention Helena.” He told her setting his drink down, placing his whole attention on Brandy.

Whiskey caught Brandy’s gaze and brushed his fingers on the exposed skin of her collar.

“I will never take advantage of you like that.” He told her honestly meaning it, seriousness in his husky voice.

Brandy examined the look on Whiskey’s face bitting her lip unsure how to react to his sudden change of tone.

“I would.” Brandy joked laughing brushing her hands on his chest, tilting her head to get a better look at him.

She brushed her hands on his chest smoothing his shirt, laughing softly as she remembered that one drunken night that leaded to their passionate sexual escapade.

“I know you would.” He laughed placing his hands on her bottom also remembering the said night.

They were surrounded by alcohol and the fact that there was so much sexual tension between them it was bound to happen.

Brandy placed her slender hand on Whiskey’s cheek. Her eyes scanning every curve and line of his face taking ever feature into her brain, taking a mental photo never wanting to forget.

She grazed her finger tips on his skin pushing herself closer wrapping her arms around him just wanting to melt in his arms.

Brandy didn’t know why but every time they were alone behind closed doors she couldn’t keep her hands off of him. She longed for his touch, his grasp. His presence always relaxed her and calmed her. She felt safe, she felt at home and the most important things is she felt like herself.

She felt needed and wanted.

Whiskey constantly hit on her ever since he laid his eyes on her and for sometime it looked like he had no chance with her. Brandy always turned him down always having snide remarks to shut him up but he didn’t quit.

Brandy brushed her thumb on his lip ever so slowly looking into his warm orbs.

She felt the warmth of his body against hers, a feeling that she learned to love and now constantly longed for.

Brandy swore her heart beat differently when he was present.

The young brunette pulled her hand away from Whiskey’s face and closed her eyes inching closer as she replaced it with her lips.

Whiskey captured her full soft lips shutting his eyes as he felt them. He felt his shoulders loosen, letting himself relax. Brandy had that effect on him.

He felt greatly for her he couldn’t deny it.

Whiskey placed his hands through her still dammed hair massaging her scalp as he deepened the kiss.

Brandy rubbed her palms against his toned torso through his thin white shirt before pulling it over his head causing them to break away from the kiss.

Whiskey looked up at Brandy a warm smile on his face as he studied her features.

Her almond like eyes with her long fluttering lashes, her slender nose that turned red when she was flustered and her pouty full lips that he could kiss forever.

He brushed away a rebel strand of hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek looking longingly into her eyes like he wanted to say something.

Brandy clasped her hand on his, pressing her cheek on his palm kissing it lovingly.

“You’re beautiful.” He told her earning a chuckle from the brunette.

“But you already knew that.”

Whiskey wrapped his strong arms around her waists and pulled himself up to his feet taking Brandy with him, making the robe fall onto the floor with a thud as he moved to the bed.

He gently placed her in the middle of the mattress as he stood on the foot of the bed, slipping off his pants.

Whiskey kept his strong gaze on her. feasting on every curve of her body still not believing he get to see her like this.

He felt the desire tugging low in his abdomen.

Whiskey bit his lip as he racked his hooded eyes on her full breasts to her toned abs, her itty bitty waist and her round hips.

Her hair sprawled onto the matress. Her eyes glued on him watching him claim his spot on top of her, making the mattress sink even more.

Whiskey tucked his hands under her. His face near hers, taking in the breath she exhaled.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips massaged hers. His tongue ran across the seam of her mouth, begging for entry as his hands moved to her behind.

Their tongues duelled, fighting for dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies. Jack held her face in his hands pulling her away from him to stare into her eyes, pressing his forehead on hers.

She took in his scent into her lungs it was like drugs to her addicting like nicotine. His masculinity mixed with his spicy aftershave tingled her senses.

Whiskey placed a kiss on her shoulder. Her skin tingled as his facial hair grazed her skin. Jack moved to her neck teasing her with the lightest of kisses. Her eyes slipped shut and her head tilted back.

“Jack” His name left her lips in a breathy moan; she wanted him.

Whiskey left a trail of loving kisses down her torso then lingered for a while when he reached her lower abdomen causing Brandy to screw her eyes up to survey the scene.

Jack smirked as she meet his eyes then traced a finger on her wet heat causing her to bit on her lip and throw her head back.

She was more than ready for him. He plunged one finger into her earning a gasp from the brunette in his grip. She was slick and tight, ready for everything he had planned.

She bit onto her lip suppressing a moan as he brushed his thumb over her clit.

A frustrated groan escaped her. She took a hold of his hand swatting it away catching Whiskey off guard.

She wrapped her legs around him, twisting her hips so she could be on top.

Whiskey watched her every move closely.

Her long legs straddling his hips. His tip of his hard length brushed against her wet heat.

Brandy wrapped her palm around his length whilst showering him with kisses. Her long hair brushing his tan skin.

She pushed herself down his length slowly causing her to gasp. Jack cursed under his breath. His hands came to rest on her hips as she became accustomed to his size again.

Brandy movements quickened with each thrust he made, the blissful look Whiskey had loved too much crept onto her face. A sense of pride washed over Jack.

Once he was sure she was comfortable, one of his hands gripped the back of her thigh and his other arm slipped around her waist. He flipped them over so he hovered over her, one hand rested by her face holding his weight up the other held onto her thigh, his thumb stroking her soft flesh.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss; she matched his passion with every fibre of her being.

He thrust deep into her, her hands moved to cup his face as his lips assaulted hers. His long and power strokes were making her body tremble, she tried to match him stroke for stroke. She wrapped one leg around his hip, her heel digging into his back as his thrusts turned possessive and needy in a split second. She was close; her nails dug into his shoulders as her hands slipped from his face.

She gripped tightly onto his shoulders as he body began to shake.

Brandy could see fire and greed burning within Whiskey’s eyes as he coaxed her towards the edge.

His thrusts matching hers with more power than she could muster up.

Helena raked her nails up his back as the coil of passion deep within her body erupted and washed over her like a tidal wave.

Brandy couldn't hold back the breathy moan that escaped her lips, the ecstasy that rushed over her spun her mind.

A low guttural groan tore from Jack’s chest followed by a string of curse words, he plunged into her one last time before  
Whiskey loosen his grip on her as he tried to catch his breath collapsing beside her.

He gathered her into his arms and pressed a kiss against her forehead, their breathing still shallow and laboured.

Brandy’s chest sank and rise, her eyelids getting heavy.

The brunette smiled sheepishly pushing herself close to Whiskey.

She hooked her legs on his and rested her head on his chest immediately hearing his quick heartbeat calm down.

Jack caressed his fingers on Brandy’s cheek planting a kiss on top of her head taking in her sweet scent that smelt like warm vanilla that he loved too much.

Brandy’s long lashes tickled his skin as it fluttered slower and slower. Her eyes getting heavy; drowsiness taking over her.

—  
Helena turned in her sleep opening her arms in search of the familiar wall of muscle beside her. A frown pulled on her face as she felt nothing but an empty spot next to her causing her to open her eyes.

Brandy surveyed the bed to realize she was now alone. She sighed not believing Whiskey left her in the middle of the night without saying goodbye.

But the familiar smell of cigarette smoke told her other wise.

Pulled herself up to see the back of Whiskey’s head as he sat on the couch. Ice clinking as he drink the whiskey he brought; the bottle almost half done indicating he was awake for sometime.

Brandy pulled herself up to her feet grabbing Whiskeys shirt off the floor and pulled it on.

She tiptoed and stopped right behind him. The brunette wrapped her arms around Whiskey, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“You know thats bad for you.” Brandy pointed at the cigarette in Whiskeys hand.

The older man didn’t reply, Brandy was right and he couldn’t protest.

He pressed the cigarette in between his lips and cupped his hand on the back of Helena’s head.

Brandy pulled away and walked over the couch making Jack scoot over to make space for her.

Helena tucked her long legs under her as she faced Whiskey who looked like deep in thought.

It didn’t take a genius to to know something was bothering him.

Brandy took the cigarette from his mouth without warning and brought it to her lips, taking a drag.

Whiskey smirked shaking his head as she handed it back to him.

“Now what are you thinking about?” She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

He took another drag of his cigarette this time taking his time stalling so he didn’t had to answer.

“You know you can tell me anything.” Brandy informed lacing her fingers with his.

She didn’t like anyone to mope or be sad proven by what she did for Eggy earlier and she didn’t even know him that well.

So imagine what she felt seeing Whiskey in this state. She felt something for him whatever it was.

Whiskey sighed and put the cigarette butt in the now empty glass.

“Nothing those people at the festival they were all high on somethin’ I cant believe drugs are so easy to get now a days.”

Brandy lifted her head and glued her eyes on Whiskey’s face. A serious expression on it.

His tone broken like there was something behind his words and Brandy new what it was all about.

Whiskey had a wife before he joined the Statesmen. She was pregnant with his son but he never got to see him because she died, got caught between the crossfire of meth heads robbing a convenient store.  
  
“Thats why we do this job right? To get rid of the scum of the earth?”

“Yeah but I can’t do it fast enough” he told her with a heavy sigh.

“Take it one day at a time.”

Whiskey glued his eyes on the woman beside him, trying to read the expression on her face as she looked down bitting her lip her own thoughts consuming her.

She remembered her late parents that she both lost in the hands of bad people, monsters that destroyed a family.

Her mother died when she was a mere baby by a crime lord who her father crossed wanting to get to her father through her mother and of course her father fueled by revenge died in action.

Those were the reasons why she wanted to be a statesman to rid the earth from bad people. No child deserved what she had to go through and she did not want anyone else to experience the same thing.

And it may also be reason why she didn’t want to have a relationship she was scared to lose someone again.

Her gaze fell heavy on Whiskey and smiled slightly looking at his devilishly handsome face.

Brandy knew the consequences of the Job and she sure as hell did not want anyone to hurt Whiskey to get to her or vice versa.

“Are you thinking of her?” Helena asked softly unsure how he was going to react since Jack only spoke of his late wife rarely and or if he was drunk.

He looked at her a blank expression on his face as he just silently sat there unresponsive.

It was clear he still blamed himself of what happened after all this years and Brandy just wanted to help him. She wanted to take all his burdens if she could.

“Don’t ever think it was your fault because it wasnt okay?” She told him with a small smile, circling her thumb on his hand.

“I just wished I could have prevented it.”

“I’m sorry Jack.” Brandy says squeezing on his hand tighter not knowing what else to say.

“You don’t need to apologize Sweetheart, it’s not your fault.”

Whiskey brushed his finger on Brandy’s jaw and lifted her chin.

He pressed his lips on hers lovingly.

She kissed him back cupping his cheek smiling into the kiss.

Whiskey slightly parted away to brush his nose on hers, moving his lips onto her forehead.

Brandy stood up silently and opened her palm towards Whiskey beckoning him to give her his hand.

He smiled and took it letting Brandy lead him back to bed.

But he picked her up bridal style and in response Brandy tucked her hands on the back of his head placing her lips on his in steamy passion.

Whiskey walked back to the bed and tossed her onto the mattress making her giggle.

“You look better in that than I do.” Whiskey told her as he tucked a hand in his shirt that Brandy was now wearing.

Brandy slightly brushed her finger on his chin before placing a kiss on his lips, running a hand on his messy hair.

She looked deep into his eyes caressing his cheek, wanting to say something.

“Stay here tonight.”

Jack’s eyes widen as he heard her say those words. Soon an unconcealable smile tugged on his face, holding her tighter.

Whiskey knew Brandy liked the whole sleeping together thing but not really the sleeping together part.

So hearing those words come out of her mouth was a big deal.

“What about your rules?” He asked her to be sure.

Brandy pulled away slightly so she could look at him better. She grazed her slender finger on his jaw before leaving a kiss on his lips.

“Fuck the rules.” She smirked at him, hooking her arms around his shoulders.

Whiskey pressed his forehead on her pulling his hand out of her shirt to wrap his arms around her, turning them around so Brandy could rest her head on his chest.

He planted one last kiss on top of her head. His grip on her loosen as he let the drowsiness take over his body.

It felt nice to hold someone again and actually sleep together. No one needed to sneak out in the middle of the night nor was it a target they had no feelings for. It was the best sleep they had in years for the both of them.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

 

 


End file.
